Deux mots d'or
by Olivia14
Summary: Encore un Thélthazar. Mais celui-ci... Enfin vous verrez. Ce sont les pensées de Bob, donc c'est étrange.


_OS Thélthazar. Variation grammaticale ou poétique. Ou les deux._

 _Ce texte me tient particulièrement à cœur. Je l'ai écrit un peu au pif, et pour tout vous dire en me rappelant une expérience personnelle. Ce qui fait que c'est peut-être pas très compréhensible, mais bon. J'ai rien à ajouter, rien à changer._

 _C'est un OS Thélthazar, mais je pense que c'est applicable à d'autres personnages. Peut-être à toi, qui lis ce texte._

…

 **Coincés.**

Coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Coincés au fond de mon être.

Prisonniers de l'étau sans pitié qui m'enserre et me tourmente.

Prisonniers de mon angoisse, mes complexes, ma confusion, mon enfer.

Mes **prisonniers.**

Mes **maîtres**. Esclaves de ma volonté qui me soumettent à leur bon vouloir. Bon ou mauvais, je suis incapable d'en décider.

Maîtres de mes yeux quand je croise les tiens.

Maîtres de mon corps quand j'aperçois la perfection du tien.

Maîtres de mon cœur, attendant patiemment de régner sur le tien.

Coincés par le mépris que tu me témoignes, par la distance qui nous éloigne, par la douleur qui m'empoigne.

Coincés, ils rêvent de sortir, s'évader, s'envoler de ma poitrine et de mes lèvres pour faire éclater leur puissance devant toi, montrer leur valeur, combattre tes préjugés, faire battre ta réserve en retraite et, soudain, dans une harmonie parfaite, faire surgir leurs jumeaux au fond de toi.

 **Ils rêvent.**

Je les rêve.

 _ **Ces mots**_ **.**

Ces mots rouges, teintés du sang chaud dont ils abreuvent mes joues quand tu t'approches de moi.

Ces mots bleus qui bordent mes rêves les plus fous, les plus paranoïaques, les plus violents.

Ces mots verts, ces mots de printemps, ces mots fleuris et fanés au sortir de mes lèvres.

Ces mots noirs, terrés au fond de leur cage, loin de la Lumière dont ils espèrent le renouveau.

Ces mots d'or, qui embellissent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Qui illuminent mes Ténèbres. Qui pourraient dissiper les tiens, si tu me laissais les prononcer.

Ces mots d'or qui sont tiens.

A toi.

Pour toujours.

Ces mots, si connus, maltraités, usés jusqu'à la corde, meurtris, pleurés par tant de monde, avalés sans frémir, rejetés, repoussés, haïs parfois et tellement, tellement prononcés.

Ces mots. Tu les connais, tu les sais, peut-être les as-tu déjà offerts à quelqu'un, peut-être les penses-tu, parfois, dans ta solitude affichée et désirée, peut-être battent-ils derrière les lourdes plaques de ton armure, dans ton cœur indéchiffrable, derrière tes yeux de glace…

S'ils le font, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Cette certitude, c'est toi qui me l'as donnée. Elle pulse dans chaque regard que tu poses sur moi, dans chaque mot que tu m'adresses, elle innerve tout ton être et inonde mon âme sous une pluie battante.

Tu sais, ces mots sont toujours comptés au nombre de trois. Mais si, souviens-toi.

Dans l'ordre, c'est : _sujet, complément, verbe_. Une personne agissante, une personne sur qui se porte l'action, et l'action en elle-même.

 _« Je », « Te_ » et « _Aime_ ». Le « _je_ » agissant effectue l'action d'« _Aimer_ » une personne « _Tu_ ».

Cette explication stricte, grammaticale, ne s'applique pas aux mots coincés au fond de ma gorge.

Ce ne sont pas trois mots, trois entités qui restent prisonnières de mon cœur terrifié. Je n'effectue pas une action qui consiste à aimer, pour l'appliquer ensuite à ta personne.

Ça, non.

Sache que pour moi, il y a **deux mots** dans cette phrase.

Idée simple à penser, évidence imposée à mon esprit depuis longtemps.

Idée terrifiante à ressentir, si complexe à prononcer, à expliquer !

 **«** _ **T'aimer**_ **»** forme un seul mot. Un seul concept. C'est une action en soi, Théo. Une aventure. Un monde, un univers entier de bonheur ou de misère qui se développe devant moi à chaque fois qu'il se rappelle à ma conscience.

C'est unique, c'est un, c'est indivisible.

« _Je_ » effectue l'action de « _T'aimer_ ».

Pauvre petit « _Je_ ». Pauvre syllabe, pauvre concept, incapable de se comprendre lui-même. Seul. Incapable de se penser autrement qu'accompagné de son verbe. Le subissant au lieu de le contrôler. Le collant, le précédant toujours, incapable de vivre sans lui mais se débattant, refusant l'idée de cet emprisonnement, s'empêtrant un peu plus dans ses chaînes à chaque mouvement qu'il fait pour s'en détacher.

Pauvre « _Je_ ».

Dont la seule possibilité est de « _T'aimer_ ».

Pas « Aimer » « Toi ».

« _T_ ' _aimer_ ».

Uniquement et entièrement. Seulement et éternellement.

Dans tout ton être.

Dans ton existence.

Dans tes défauts et tes perfections.

Dans tes erreurs, tes absences, tes silences.

Dans tes yeux narquois, ta silhouette meurtrière et ta passion de la guerre.

Dans ta peur de mon démon, dans ta haine de ma nature, dans ton absence d'ouverture.

Dans tout ton être.

« _T'aimer_ ».

« _Je_ » effectue l'action de « _T'aimer_ ».

« _Je » subit l'action de « T'aimer_ ».

Quelle ironie.

Quel paradoxe.

Je suis et je serai hérésie jusqu'au bout.

 **Jusque dans des concepts grammaticaux.**

Jusque dans la pensée de ces mots, coincés au fond de ma gorge, coincés au fond de mon être, prisonniers de l'étau sans pitié qui m'enserre et me tourmente et me lie à toi pour une éternité de souffrance.

…

 _Mmmoui en me relisant, je trouve ça étrange_.

 _« Ta gueule, c'est Thélthazar, c'est magique. »_

 _On va dire ça._

 _La bise !_


End file.
